Here We Go
by Thee Britty
Summary: Shawn's daughter is coming to spend the summer with him and him and Triple H line up six superstars. ONE-SHOT!


**Disclaimer: I own nobody but Kailyn**

**Author's Note: This is just a one-shot. I was reading my story My Mistake and I got the idea of this. This is sort of present time but none of the superstars have girlfriends/wives/fiancees just because well--you'll understand when you read the one-shot. It's probably dumb but I could see Shawn and Hunter doing something like this; especially Hunter but Shawn's my favorite so he gets to be the biological father. Read and Review please!**

* * *

"Listen here boys, you will stay the hell away from my daughter when she gets here, you understand me?" Shawn Michaels said as Randy Orton, John Cena, Chris Jericho, Adam Copeland aka Edge, Ken Anderson aka Mr. Kennedy, and Jeff Hardy sat in front of him.

"Yeah! She's practically my daughter to so, hands and EYES off," Triple H warned, giving them all an evil look.

"You guys called a meeting to tell us that a teenage girl is going to be going on the road with us for the summer?" Jeff asked with a small frown.

"Yes, Skittles, that's what we just said," Shawn said with a roll of his eyes.

"That was pretty stupid on your part. You know that Randy Orton is the manwhore of the company and that John Cena has some charm and is gonna try to win her over and you know that Chris Jericho is going to pull the whole 'I'm the Allatoyah of rock and roll' on her and you know that Adam's going to be like be mine, I'm totally awesome and then there's loud mouth over there that repeats almost anything twice who doesn't know what the hell to do," Jeff said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey! I am not a manwhore! Just because I like women more then the rest of you losers, does not make me a manwhore!" Randy interjected.

"Randy, every girl you've been with, you've had in bed," Adam said with a laugh. "And that makes you a manwhore."

"Aren't you going to defend yourself?" Randy asked with a frown.

"Nope because what Jeff said is true; I am awesome and she should totally get with me," Adam said with a smirk.

Randy glared a little but then rolled his eyes.

"What about you, Jeff? You're not going to try and impress her? You'll probably be like look at me, I'm a high risk taker," Kennedy scoffed.

"At least I don't repeat my name twice," Jeff spat at Kennedy then stuck his tongue out at him.

"And we all know that I have charm," John said proudly.

"Yeah you may have charm but you have no game," Randy said laughing then patting his best friend's back.

"I have game! Just because I prefer not to use women for sex every single night, does not mean that I don't have game!" John complained a little.

"Dude, when was the last time you got laid?" Randy asked with a smirk.

"Uh…nobody wants to have sex with me," John shrugged.

"You guys are missing the point; the point is, the minute my daughter walks through that door, you are not to talk to her or even look at her," Shawn said, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Yeah, and if I catch you even looking towards her, I'll have Kane tear your eyes out!" Triple H said with a nod of his head.

"But what if she's hot?" Jericho asked, stupidly.

Everybody threw a towel at Jericho; all ready tired of this stupid meeting that only they were told to come to.

"Why aren't all the other guys in here?" Kennedy asked.

"Because, the other guys don't go to the club, looking for trouble," Triple H shrugged.

"We don't look for trouble!" Randy protested.

"You look for girls to take to your hotel room," Shawn pointed out.

"But that's because I get lonely on the road without women," Randy pouted then crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't think we should let Randy around Kaley," Triple H said, with a glare towards Randy.

"Agreed but I don't think she'll like him anyways," Shawn said with a grin.

"True…she'll probably give him the cold shoulder," Triple H said, rubbing his chin.

"Good, she doesn't need to be around any of these guys; the only one we can trust around her is John because we know that he's a moron and will screw everything up," Shawn tried to whisper to Triple H.

"I know what you mean, his game does suck," Triple H agreed.

"Hey! I can hear you two," John said from where he was sitting.

They ignore him and continue on talking about the superstars that are in front of them and about Shawn's daughter, Kailyn. A few minutes later, they turn and face the superstars in front of them.

"Okay, we're going to make this crystal clear so that even Eugene could understand it. Do not talk to Kailyn when she arrives," Shawn and Triple H said together in unison.

"Oooh…Kailyn's a sexy name," Randy said, with a glint in his eyes.

"Get that thought out of your mind, Randy Orton," Triple H said with another glare at the Legend Killer.

"What thought?" Randy asked, innocently.

"The thought that you were just thinking," Triple H said.

"I wasn't thinking anything!" Randy protested, raising his arms in the air.

"Don't worry assclown, I was thinking the same thing," Jericho said with a smirk then placed his hands behind his head.

"Don't be thinking anything of the sort or it'll be off with your heads," Shawn said glaring at the superstars in front of them.

"Oh come on, Shawn; we'll behave ourselves," Jeff said with a roll of his eyes.

"Okay, I trust you Hardy and I trust John but I only trust you, John because you have no game like Orton said," Tripe H said.

"I have game! I swear!" John protested and he slammed on of his hands down on the table in front of him.

"Dude, you so don't have game," Randy laughed as he shook his head.

The door opened and in walked a girl with her father's eyes and blonde hair. She smiles shyly at the men sitting down in front of her. Triple H smiles at her and hugs her. Shawn walks over to his daughter and hugs her as well.

"Daddy!" Kailyn said excitedly as she hugged him back.

"Hey, hun, how was your plane ride?" Shawn asked his daughter.

"Boring, they didn't have anything on that plane to entertain a sixteen year old," Kailyn sighed and then looked at the wrestling superstars in front of her.

The six men's mouths were all open as they stared at the underage girl in front of them. They all forgot what Triple H and Shawn just said and rushed over to meet Kailyn, pushing Shawn and Triple H out of the way. John got to her first and introduced himself.

"I'm John Cena, the best man you will ever meet," John said, shaking her hand.

Randy grabbed her hand from John and shook it then placed a kiss on the back of it, his blue eyes looking into her eyes.

"Forget that fag, I'm Randy Orton, the Legend Killer, Lady Thriller and thee hottest man known to man kind," Randy said.

"Here we go," Triple H and Shawn sighed.


End file.
